De nuevo sola, de nuevo sin ti
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Kibakun... promete que volverás, promete que nunca me abandonarás...lo juro, Hinata, lo juro...él se va, y la deja sola, y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de´el... no pudo decirle que lo quería... y él se marchó, y nunca va a regresar...


_**De nuevo sola, de nuevo sin ti.**_

Por Yumi Inuzaka.

_-Kiba-kun?_

-¿qué sucede, Hinata?

_-puedo pedirte un favor?_

-claro que si, no necesitas preguntarme...

_-no me abandones... no me dejes sola... onegai..._

-por su puesto que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo

_-pues porque todos a mi alrededor parecen abandonarme después de un tiempo..._

-pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, no te abandonaría... jamás...

_-¿me lo prometes?_

-te lo juro, Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡NO!!

-Hinata, tranquilízate... por fav...

-¡¡NO... NO, NO TE VAYAS!!!

-Hin...- su primo forcejeaba con ella para no dejarla pasar.

-¡suéltame! ¡suéltame, Neji niisan!.

Naruto y Lee trataban de ayudarle para retenerla, pero ella se revolvía entre sus brazos,forcejeaba, soltaba golpes con el puño cerrado se jaloneaba y gritaba...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sola, se había quedado de nuevo sola, regresó a lo mismo de un principio, sin nadie a quien importarle, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que observara las estrellas con ella... Se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza de tanto gritarle que regresara, le dolían los puños de tanto golpear a los chicos que querían detenerla para no alcanzarle, sus ojos estaban hinchados y aguados de tanto llorarle, sus piernas aun le temblaban por la rapidez con la que había huido de aquel lugar... pero nada de esto bastaba para regresarlo con ella, sabía perfectamente que ni aunque llorara mares salados él no volvería a estar con ella... En su lugar de siempre, de todas las noches, para observar una última vez las estrellas que aparecían en el obscuro cielo...

_**"Mirando al cielo buscando, a un amigo pasado**_

_**que se marchó sin aviso, se lo llevo el destino..."**_

¿por qué le gustaba ver las estrellas? Porque lo consideraba a él como una de ellas, porque después de que todo su cielo se obscureciera, vislumbró a lo lejos una mancha de iluminación, una estrella que se preocupaba por ella... para ella, él era su única estrellita.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en el pasto húmedo, observando el cielo, abrazándose a sí misma, quizá para imaginar que era él quien la envolvía en sus brazos, como siempre...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

Era pasada la media noche, todo estaba obscuro, todo estaba calmado... Sólo algunos murmullos era lo que rompía el completo silencio del bosque...

Un chico de cabellera alborotada caminaba tirando de la mano a una joven pelinegro, con su brazo hacia a un lado las ramas que pudieran lastimar a su acompañante...

_**"... que cortas eran las horas, cuando él estaba a mi lado**_

_**y ahora se hacen eternas, su corazón se ha dormido... "**_

-¿te gusta este lugar?

-me encanta... Kiba-kun...

-entonces aquí será.- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, y sentándose de improvisto.

-¿qué?- la chica le siguió y se sentó a un lado de él.

-aquí será donde nos reuniremos, tú y yo, todos los días.

-¿para qué?- preguntó la ojibalnco con una dedo sobre uno de sus labios.

-para todo, para platicar, para escuchar... para enfermarnos- hizo ademán de temblar, y luego se echó a reir- tú sólo dime, y yo estaré aquí, cuando sea y para lo que sea... ¿entiendes?- se estiró y se recargó en sus codos.

-gracias, Kiba-kun...- dijo ella estirando de igual manera las piernas, per recargándose en una mano.

-ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué agradecerme nada...- giró un poco la cabeza, para poder verla mejor, quedando frente a frente...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

_**"...No me digas por favor, que no vuelvo a verte**_

_**Pues para mí la vida no es vida, si tú no estas junto a mí... óyeme..."**_

Se llamaba estúpida una y otra vez... por no haber podido llegar antes de que su chico perro partiera, por haberle creído que él siempre estaría con ella, por...

-¿Hinata-chan?

Por haber dejado que alguien la siguiera hasta SU lugar especial...

-¿Hinata-chan?- repitió desde las sombras una voz un tanto temerosa de la reacción de la joven- ¿te encuentras bien?

Sin inmutarse si quiera, la Hyuuga paseó una mano por su cabello escurrido por la lluvia- no, Naruto-kun, no estoy bien.

-lo siento mucho Hinata, en verdad lo lamento.- avanzó hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado, no sabía que más podría hacer... no tenía idea. Él también se encontraba con los ojos levemente hinchados, los ojos aún rojos y el dorado cabello aún alborotado- si te quedas aquí vas a enfermarte, está lloviendo fuerte y hace much...

-¿por qué tuvo que irse Naruto-kun? ¿por qué no se quedó conmigo?- a pesar de la pesadez de sus ojos, sentía claramente como empezaban a llenar de nuevo de lágrimas, el sólo pensar en él le hacía daño- ¿por qué me abandonó?... él juró...- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- él... me juro... que nunca se iría... que nunca me abandonaría... lo juró... Naruto-kun... lo juró... - se cubrió el rostro enterrándolo entre sus rodillas

-él no quería dejarte, eso te lo aseguro- la abrazó y la recargó lentamente en su pecho- él nunca habría querido dejarte... él no lo planeó...

-pero él lo juró...- estrujó la chaqueta del rubio con furia.

-pero, a veces, no es posible cumplir lo que prometemos...

-idiota!- el rubio se aturdió un poco al escuchar lo que la pelinegro exclamó.

-¿qué?

-que Kiba-kun es un...es un... ¿por qué te alejaste de mí? ¿por qué no me esperaste para decir adiós? ¿por qué te has llevado mi vida contigo?

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

-¿por qué tienes que ir?

-porque soy parte de esta aldea, y mi deber es protegerla, Hinata.

-¿pero por qué tienes que irte? ¿por qué no podemos ir las mujeres, Kiba-kun?

-no sé las demás, pero yo voy a ir para protegerte, y si tú vas, yo no tengo motivos para luchar... ¿me entiendes?

-si... pero prométeme que volverás... si?

-lo prometo, Hinata.

_**"...Recuerdo aquellos momentos, que tan felices pasamos**_

_**En donde tú me decías, ya juntos toda la vida..."**_

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

-¡Ya han llegado!, Hinata, ya han llegado los chicos.

Una joven pelirrosa grita desesperadamente afuera de un balcón, con la intensión de ser escuchada por su amiga. La cual se asomó de inmediato, emocionada por los gritos, con el corazón a una velocidad esquizofrénica, y con un enorme vuelco en el estómago... por fín volvería a verlo...

-En unos momentos bajo, Sakura-chan, déjame arregler... algo... unos minutos y bajo...

-ajá, a arreglar "algo" o a arreglar-te"- insinuó Haruno.

-Sakura-chan..- reprimió con una sonrisa la Hyuuga.

-oye... ¿y le dirás ya que lo amas?

-¡Sakura-chan!- sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

¿qué?... yo sólo decía...

-primero déjame saludarle, y luego me preguntas esas coas.

-si, está bien- ignoró con una mueca de fastidio.

-Espérame unos segundos, ahora baj...

-mejor te espero allá, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Naruto...

-allá donde?

-en el hospital...- burló la ojiverde con su voz.

-¿en... en el hospital...?- la voz le falló por unos segundos, de pronto la agradable sensación de ver a su amigo se convertía en un presentimiento horrible y frío.

-no te preocupes mujer... que sólo están allí para revisarles y hacerles un chequeo...- dijo con toda tranquilidad la joven pelirrosa.

-de acuerdo, ahí te veo...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

-Hinata?

-si, Kiba-kun...

-cuando me extrañes y yo aún no vuelva... mira el reflejo de las estrellas en el río... yo lo haré cuando te extrañe... es decri... todo el tiempo...

-de acuerdo Kiba-kun... lo haré...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

-Sakura-chan!! Una muy feliz Hinata saludaba con la mano en alto a todo el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban a las puertas del hospital... a cada paso que daba, sentía como si el corazón se le quisiese escapar, ahora tendría la oportunidad de decirle al Inuzuka lo mucho que significaba para ella, lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que le había echado de menos...

Pero por alguna razón nadie se veía tan feliz como ella... Sakura estaba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Naruto, Ino abrazaba a sus dos amigos con lágrimas en los ojos... todos se encontraban ahí, a excepción de él... de pronto, alguien conocido se abrió paso entre la multitud... era su primo...

-Neji niisan...- susurró y luego le abrazó, a él también le había extralado, y mucho, estaba muy preocupada de que les hubiera pasado algo...

-Hinata...- murmuró su primo, ella levantó el rostro para verlo...

-si?

-siéntate.

-no!,- frunció el ceño tratando de fingirse enfadada- aun no he visto a Kiba-kun, y quiero verle...

-siéntate...

De pronto la voz de Neji ya no era tan fría, ahora era un poco preocupada, su mirada estaba ensombrecida... sus manos le temblaban un poco solamente...

-Neji niisan... ¿dónde está Kiba?

Ella lo notaba, lo sabía, lo presentía, sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría, pero no quería tener la razón... no quería.

_**"...Maldita sea la gracia**_

_**Es muy injusta la vida, ahora sola me quedo yo**_

_**Sin rumbo y sin tus caricias...".**_

-Hinata... lo trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos...

-no...- se tapó la boca, tratando de controlar su voz, tratando de no gritar, mientras se alejaba con pasos torpes del castaño y este a su vez la quería detener de los brazos.

-te juro que hicimos todo lo que nos fue posible...

-.. no... - sollozó- no puedes estar diciéndome esas cosas tan crueles, no puedes estar haciendo bromas... bromas así...

Sakura se acercó, tenía el rostro marcado por algunas que otras lágrimas, los ojitos rojo, la voz quebrada...-lo intentamos, Hina-chan, de verdad lo intentamos, yo personalmente me ofrecí a ayudar... pero... pero él venía ya muy... muy débil...- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Hinata- acercó Naruto, igualmente abatido, con varios y algunos golpes marcados en el rostro y los brazos- yo lo traje,... lo traje cargando desde ese maldito lugar...- gimoteó un poco- y él sólo te nombraba a tí... él llegó vivo hasta aquí sólo por ti...

-yo traté... traté de ayudarle pero... pero no sé que ocurrió...- Shikamaru seguía con un semblante serio, pero con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de los labios, al igual que Naruto y Neji, con algunas secuelas visibles de las peleas- ... y Shino, él fue quién de verdad se la jugó para ir por él- lo señaló con la cabeza, etse estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en algo, y con elgunos destellos rodando por sus mejillas- él... él fue un gran ninja, Hinata, si que lo fue...

-¿lo fue?- Hinata seguía en shock, pero las palabras de Shikamaru fueron suficientes para hacerle reaccionar.

-Hinata, escucha...- quiso hablar Naji, pero en un segundo su prima ya no estaba frente a él...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

Corrió, corrió desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si al no hacerlo lo fuera a perder, aunque ya lo hubiera perdido. Abrió precipitadamente la puerta de todas y cada una de las habitaciones del hospital, pero no lo encontraba, y eso precisamente era lo que la estaba haciendo sentirse una basura, incapaz siquiera de encontrar el cadáver de su amigo... "el cadáver"

Justo estaba en el último piso, corrió por todo el pasillo, y cuando estaba por abrir una puerta más...

-¡¡NO!!

-Hinata, tranquilízate... por fav...

-¡¡NO... NO, NO TE VAYAS!!!

-Hin...- su primo forcejeaba con ella para no dejarla pasar.

-¡suéltame! ¡suéltame, Neji niisan!.

Naruto y Lee trataban de ayudarle para retenerla, pero ella se revolvía entre sus brazos, forcejeaba, soltaba golpes con el puño cerrado se jaloneaba y gritaba... gritaba como si aquella figura inerte que se encontraba dentro de la habitación le pudiera contestar.

-¡KIBA! ¡KIBAA!

Aquellos lamentos eran desgarradores, eran dolientes y provocaban más lágrimas en todos a su alrededor... Lee estaba a punto de golpearle en el estómago para que se desmayase, pero ella dejó de moverse, dejó de hacer fuerza alguna... se giró hacia Naruto y se resbaló en su pecho, hasta quedar en el piso, lloraba y sollozaba en el piso, daba golpecitos y palmadas en aquel azulejo, frío y muerto, como él... y como ella.

-Hinata... por favor, no es conveniente que lo veas en esas condiciones y...

ella no le hacía caso, no lo oía, ni siquiera aseguraba que estuviera allí... lo único que veía era el suelo, lo único que sentía era el duro suelo en el que se encontraba... hasta que reparó en algo... ella no veía a Neji, ella veía su reflejo... _"su reflejo"_. Se incorporó, un tanto mareada por la brusquedad con la que lo hizo, y así como entró corriendo, salió del hospital, esquivando los brazos que querían detenerle...

O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O . ° . O

_**"...No me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte pues para mí la vida no es vida, si tú no estás junto a mí..."**_

-hoy no hay estrellas...- susurró desde el pecho del ojiazul.

-no, hoy no hay...- contestó con ternura en su voz, como si se tratara de una niñita pequeña.

-hoy no está conmigo...- fijó su mirada en el reflejo de un cielo nublado y gris.

-él siempre estará contigo...

-no hay reflejo de estrellas en este río, no hay Kiba-kun a mi lado, hoy no está conmigo.

-Quieres ver una estrella reflajada...?- ella asintió con tristeza.- está bien...- buscó con la mirada- observa el cielo.

-ya lo hice, y no hay estrellas.

-hazlo de nuevo- levantó el rostro, pero de inmediato lo bajó al confirmar que no había lo que ella esperaba; miró un tanto enfadada al rubio, pero a diferencia de ella, él miraba el río con una sonrisa en el rostro- ahora mira el río...

Dirigió su mirada hacia el agua en frente de ella, y no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa, al vislumbrar un destello en el reflejo del río...

-pero...

Su amigo le apuntó con la mirada, y sonrió aun más al notar una pequeña luciérnaga sobrevolando el arroyo, tratando de buscar refugio...

-él nunca dijo que la estrella tuviera que estar pegada al cielo... ¿o si?

-no, sólo espero que él pueda ver esta luciérnaga desde allá...

-¿desde dónde?

-desde donde ocultó las estrellas para todos los demás, y donde me envió una particular...

-¿la luciérnaga?

-no, Naruto-kun, no ella... gracias por estar aquí conmigo...

_**"...No me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte**_

_**pues para mí la vida no es vida, si tú no estás junto a mí..."**_

_**"...óyeme..."**_


End file.
